Raison et sentiments
by Ryuffine
Summary: Remus John Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks : la tragédie en trois actes d’un amour éperdu. Spoilers tome 7.
1. Acte I : La rencontre

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter n'est absolument pas à moi, mais à J. K. Rowling.

**Note :** Et voilà, Harry Potter, c'est fini ! Après avoir apprécié et cogité comme il se doit sur cet ultime tome (quoi que, je cogite encore dessus, hein…), j'ai décidé de me laisser aller à l'inspiration que tout ça provoquait en moi - et voici finalement une petite histoire sur mon cher Lupin et sa jolie Tonks. J'aime vraiment beaucoup ces personnages et ce couple, j'ai donc essayé de leurs rendre hommage par cette modeste fiction.

Le titre, _Raison et sentiments_, vient du roman de ce nom de Jane Austen. Cette fic n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce livre, mais je trouvais que le titre correspondait assez bien à l'état d'esprit de Lupin quant à Tonks…

Bon allez, stop le blabla : enjoy ;-)

**Résumé : **Remus John Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, une tragédie en trois actes : la rencontre, le mariage et la mort. Et l'enfant, orphelin et vivant, ultime sursaut de cet amour perdu.

« _Oh bien sûr, elle avait connu d'autres "corps", mais justement, ils ne lui apparaissaient aujourd'hui n'être que ça, des "corps", sensuels et charnels, simples objets de plaisirs et de caresses, là où Remus John Lupin était un être entier en même temps qu'infini, et surtout si délicieusement imparfait._ »

* * *

**ACTE I**

**LA RENCONTRE**

Au fond, Tonks était bien incapable de déterminer quand cette flamme pour Remus Lupin était insidieusement née en elle, flambante et secrète, si merveilleusement difficile à réprimer.

Elle ne rappelait même pas vraiment de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu ; en tout cas, nul fabuleux frisson, nul grandiose sentiment, nulle certitude d'avoir trouvé son âme sœur - bref nul amour ardent n'avait remué son jeune cœur quand, pour la première fois, ses yeux vifs s'étaient posés sur le malheureux lycanthrope.

Ils avaient été bien sûr amenés à se rencontrer et à travailler ensemble dans le cadre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Elle se rappelait surtout son regard doux, et puis ses sourires indulgents et presque tendres quand elle brisait, renversait, trébuchait, en un mot quand sa quasi-légendaire maladresse se manifestait.

Oui ; l'Ordre les avait amenés à se rencontrer, et puis, par le biais des missions et des réunions, par de furtifs croisements dans les couloirs du 12, Square Grimmaurd, sous l'œil goguenard de Sirius, Remus et Tonks s'étaient rapprochés.

Un peu trop, peut-être.

En tout cas, en cette soirée un peu froide, aux couleurs d'ocre sombre, dans la maison du tristement défunt Sirius Black, alors que Molly Weasley disputait ses deux garnements jumeaux et que Kingsley parlait à Fol Œil d'une voix rapide et basse, Tonks regardait couler la pluie derrière le fin rideau de ses cheveux gris souris. Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait Molly lui jeter des rapides regards, ponctués de brefs soupirs.

Puis, on entendit le bruit de la lourde porte d'entrée, les cris insultants du portrait de la mère de Sirius, et enfin, des pas légers. Remus entra dans la pièce, et salua les membres présents. Son regard se posa, un très bref instant, sur la silhouette mélancolique assise près de la fenêtre, mais il détourna rapidement les yeux, comme si cette vision lui brûlait les prunelles.

Tonks retint un cri de rage lorsqu'il quitta la pièce. Elle avait pour Remus un tel désir de possession, que ç'en était presque maladif. Elle voulait être aimée de lui, avoir des droits sur son corps et sur son cœur. Jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti un tel désir. Oh bien sûr, elle avait connu d'autres « corps », mais justement, ils ne lui apparaissaient aujourd'hui n'être que ça, des « corps », sensuels et charnels, simples objets de plaisirs et de caresses, là où Remus John Lupin était un être entier en même temps qu'infini, et surtout si délicieusement imparfait.

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Dehors, le ciel déversait ses longs flots de bile pâle sur le monde. La pluie coulait, coulait, comme un flux sans fin de sanglots.

**…**

Epuisé, Remus grimpa lourdement les marches, arriva dans une chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir las. Il revenait de mission, et se sentait vidé de toute énergie.

La guerre…

Remus se tourna vers le mur, et le monde s'effaca derrière le rideau protecteur de ses yeux clos. Le sommeil le cueillit étonnamment vite, comme si Morphée compatissait au désir de repos et d'oubli de ce cœur fatigué. Il y avait tant de choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser… et Voldemort, Sirius et Tonks n'étaient pas des moindres.

Plongé dans les limbes doux du sommeil, il n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir en grinçant doucement, pas plus qu'il ne vit l'ombre de femme recouvrir son corps assoupi. Une main très pâle se posa sur son front.

Tonks hésita, puis posa délicatement un genou sur le lit. Avec lenteur, elle se coucha dessus, et enlaça Remus. Ses mains se refermaient sur le ventre du loup-garou dans un geste de possession.

« Tonks. Va-t-en. »

Les mains sur son ventre frémirent.

« Non.

- Tonks… » Remus poussa un soupir las. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos – il n'osait les ouvrir, il n'osait se retourner et croiser le regard fier et blessé de Tonks. « Tonks, ça ne sert à rien, ce que tu fais là. Je suis désolé, désolé. Je ne peux assumer ça, tu mérites mille fois mieux qu'un vieux loup-garou usé et mal aimé…

- Et c'est à toi de décider ça, peut-être ? » répliqua une voix froide.

D'un mouvement brusque, Remus ouvrit les yeux et se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune femme. Il se leva du lit, et la fixa. Ses cheveux roses lui manquèrent étrangement. Comme un éclat de joie disparu.

Il força sa voix à devenir ferme, presque glacée : « Tonks, Tonks, je t'en conjure. Va-t-en. Je ne peux revenir en arrière, effacer ce qu'il s'est passé, entre toi… et moi. Mais je peux préserver ton futur, dans une moindre mesure, en te disant de partir. Ou, en partant moi-même. »

Tonks s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand la porte s'ouvrit. La voix chaude et lente de Kingsley retentit, avec en même temps, dans son ton, une pointe d'urgence. Il les regarda un instant, mais son visage resta impassible.

« Tous à Poudlard. Les Mangemorts sont là-bas. »

Remus et Tonks n'échangèrent qu'un bref regard avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, voilà… Cette fiction comportera donc trois chapitres – trois « actes ». Le deuxième est déjà écrit, je le posterai bientôt, et le troisième est commencé. On ne verra pas vraiment « l'évolution » de leurs relations, plutôt des « étapes ». J'espère surtout que ce début vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter, si vous avez aimé, si ça vous à déplu… Je suis ouverte aux critiques :-).


	2. Acte II : Le mariage

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter n'est absolument pas à moi, mais à J. K. Rowling.

**Note :** Et voici le second chapitre ! A l'instar du premier, il n'est pas très long… mais un peu plus « consistant », peut-être. Ce chapitre contient un lemon. J'ai essayé de le faire très… tendre, enfin, disons que je voulais littéralement une scène_ d'amour_. J'espère que c'est plus ou moins réussi…

Merci beaucoup à **nana** pour sa review ! Tu ne m'as pas laissé d'adresse pour t'envoyer une reply, mais ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir :-)

**Résumé : **Remus John Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, une tragédie en trois actes : la rencontre, le mariage et la mort. Et l'enfant, orphelin et vivant, ultime sursaut de cet amour perdu.

«_ C'était comme une vague qui l'entrainait très loin : il était incapable de se dérober à cette magie-là, cette magie rouge de l'amour, ultime pulsation de vie qui donnait à son vieux cœur rongé l'illusion délicieuse qu'il battait de nouveau._ »

* * *

**ACTE II**

**LE MARIAGE**

Les mots de Mrs Weasley ne sortaient pas de sa tête. Comme un rayon de lumière dans une forêt sombre, ces paroles sonnaient telle une tentante promesse de bonheur dans les noires pensées de Remus Lupin. Toujours, toujours les mêmes « et si »…

Remus se prit la tête entre ses mains, et poussa un long gémissement plaintif. Il releva les yeux et son regard croisa celui de son reflet, dans le miroir faisant face au fauteuil. Ses prunelles fatiguées lui parurent saturées de vieillesse, et il repensa, dans un élan de désespoir, aux regards chers qu'il ne croiserait jamais plus.

Lily et James. Sirius. Et puis, dernier choc en date : Dumbledore.

Enfin, il se décida à tourner le regard vers la silhouette de femme figée, tournée vers le mur, ne pouvant plus le regarder.

Tonks.

Tonks qui l'aimait, Tonks qu'il aimait, mais voilà, tout n'était pas si simple. Il était pourtant si près de se laisser convaincre… Mais la peur, la peur pour elle le rongeait si fort, c'était un acide surpuissant, qui dévorait son cœur brisé dont les morceaux ne pouvaient plus, quoi qu'elle en dise, être recollés.

Les cheveux roses lui semblaient plus longs que d'habitude ; ils ondulaient gracieusement sur la nuque pâle de la jeune femme qui tremblait face au mur. Ils s'étaient encore une fois disputés, toujours pour le même sujet…

Remus la regardait, éperdu. Il ne savait que faire – poser ses mains sur ses épaules, la prendre dans ses bras ? Il le voulait, mais avait peur – peur de ce que ce geste tendre serait lourd de signification. Et surtout, il se sentait si las de repousser celle qu'il voulait enlacer. Si près de lui céder…

Alors, Remus s'en fut. Proie du regret, d'un remord trop triste, il lâcha un soupir doux puis tourna les talons ; ses doigts se posèrent sur la poignée de la porte, il imprima dessus un mouvement de rotation, et le battant grinça.

Le corps de Tonks frémit, se raidit à ce son, et elle décida alors que c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Elle se retourna vivement et s'élança sur Remus, passa ses bras autour de son corps mince, les serrant étroitement sur son ventre, et enfouit sa tête dans son dos. Remus frémit sous l'étreinte, si désespérée et si douce à la fois. Il la sentait sangloter dans son dos.

« Remus… Remus… S'il te plait… Si tu m'aimes… Tu me fais tellement plus de mal, en partant ! »

Le corps de Remus fut parcouru d'un grand frisson quand des lèvres chaudes, humides de larmes, effleurèrent sa nuque.

Souffle chaud de femme.

Les mains de Tonks remontaient sur son ventre, son torse, le corps de la jeune femme se serrait plus étroitement à lui. Une enivrante chaleur envahit alors Remus, et, n'y tenant plus, il se retourna vers Tonks. Les grands yeux tournés vers lui le bouleversèrent plus que n'importe quelle étreinte.

« Remus… Dis-moi… Dis-moi que tu m'aimes… »

Le loup-garou se dégagea d'un geste brusque des bras tièdes et tentateurs.

« Mais _je t'aime_ ! Pourquoi, pourquoi… Crois-tu que… »

Sa voix se perdit, mais il se reprit et lui jeta un regard de côté, un peu effaré.

« Je… Je ne peux pas t'infliger ça. Je suis… »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase : Tonks venait de pousser un cri ulcéré et ses poings martelaient les épaules de Remus.

« … Un maudit loup-garou, oui, oui, je sais ! Mais tu ne comprends rien ! Si vraiment tu m'aimes, alors tu feras tout pour ne pas me faire souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? Alors reste avec moi ! Donne-moi ce que je veux – et je ne veux que toi, toi, toi ! Toi, Remus John Lupin, loup-garou, de plus de dix ans mon aîné – je m'en moque ! »

Sa voix coléreuse mourut dans un soupir éperdu.

« _Toi_… » chuchota-t-elle.

Remus la regardait de ses yeux doux, presque implorants. Il se sentait… si faible... Ses paupières s'abaissèrent, et il chercha quelque chose à répondre, quelque chose de sensé et de ferme, mais Tonks ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Les yeux de Remus se rouvrirent brusquement lorsque que les lèvres tièdes de Nymphadora Tonks s'échouèrent sur les siennes. C'était comme une vague qui l'entrainait très loin : il était incapable de se dérober à cette magie-là, cette magie rouge de l'amour, ultime pulsation de vie qui donnait à son vieux cœur rongé l'illusion délicieuse qu'il battait de nouveau.

Il sentait la vie sourdre dans ces lèvres-là, comme une palpitation fabuleuse, et il passa ses bras autour de la taille fine de Tonks afin de resserrer leur étreinte, de mieux sentir cette bouche si merveilleusement vivante contre la sienne. Avide, il avait l'impression de s'abreuver d'un élixir miraculeux, à la source de ces lèvres si douces.

Et le plus magnifique, le plus insolite, dans tout cela, c'est qu'à la manière dont la jeune femme se pressait contre lui, on aurait pu dire qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Comme si lui, Remus Lupin, pouvait avoir quelque chose à offrir, à_ lui_ offrir.

Ce fut avec beaucoup de douceur que leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Frissonnante, Tonks gardait les yeux rivés sur lui.

Il fallait qu'il soit sien. Il fallait qu'il soit sien. Il le_ fallait_.

Remus fit un pas en arrière, mais Tonks tendit une main désespérée vers lui, et l'homme, sans réfléchir, attrapa cette main pâle et la porta à son cœur. La jeune femme se laissa porter et Remus la réceptionna dans ses bras ouverts, et ce fut comme si ses mains ne pouvaient se détacher de ce corps ferme et tendre de jeune femme.

Les doigts avides de Tonks déboutonnèrent la chemise de Remus. Le désir les empoignait si fermement, si brutalement, avec une puissance si soudaine, que ç'en était presque douloureux, et leurs étreintes, leurs caresses, leurs baisers avaient quelque chose de _désespéré_.

Le feu ronflant doucement dans la cheminée projeta leurs ombres enlacées sur le mur froid lorsqu'ils churent sur le tapis usé. Sous le sien, Remus voyait le fin visage de Tonks, et les prunelles ardentes le brûlaient autant que les mains qui s'aventuraient audacieusement sur chaque parcelle de sa peau nue. Les jambes de la jeune femme se nouèrent autour de ses hanches, et il caressa ses cuisses lisses et douces, ouvertes pour lui dans une invitation à l'amour. Leurs deux corps, tels deux lascifs serpents, se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, partageant une chaleur grisante. La bouche de Remus s'attardait sur une épaule blanche, une gorge frémissante, un sein rond et merveilleusement tendre, dévorant cette peau qui, nue, était bien trop chaude et trop douce pour que l'on puisse y résister. Il lui semblait que jamais il ne serait repu de cette chair blanche et délicate, rougissante sous ses baisers enflammés.

Il se raidit quand il sentit les mains de Tonks se refermer sur son membre dur. Il haleta, elle soupirait, un peu tremblante.

Ils crurent mourir quand il entra en elle.

Enfin, enfin unis ! Tonks serra très fort son amant contre elle, ivre de sa chaleur, comme afin qu'il touche ce qu'il y avait de plus profond en elle. Les deux corps exhalèrent des soupirs et des gémissements, le souffle court. Envahi par la chaleur de la jeune femme, Remus posa son front sur sa poitrine, et emprisonna nerveusement un sein entre ses lèvres. Tonks se cabra et Remus, incrusté en elle, eut l'impression que son corps allait vraiment se fondre à celui de son amante, dans un long feu de chairs enlacées, énamourées.

Les flammes faisaient danser sur les murs leurs ombres vacillantes. Quand la jouissance vint, embrasant leurs corps brûlants de la morsure de la volupté, les ombres se raidirent un instant avant de s'affaisser, figées dans une étreinte alanguie et étroite à la fois.

Souffles courts et respirations haletantes – Remus et Tonks revenaient doucement, main dans la main, bouche contre bouche et jambes emmêlées, du pays des délices.

Une main blanche effleura une joue un peu rugueuse, et un murmure se perdit dans les souffles éperdus et le crépitement des flammes :

« Reste avec moi… Toujours. »

Ivre d'elle, Remus serra contre lui le corps de Tonks, comme pour lui donner la plus évidente des réponses – les mots semblaient soudain inutiles, difficiles à trouver et à prononcer. Le corps a son langage.

En l'occurrence, un langage d'amour.

**…**

Le mariage se fit dans l'intimité et le calme. Tonks déplorait un peu l'absence de Harry, mais son rire retentissait si souvent, alors qu'elle riait à une blague des jumeaux, levait son verre ou cherchait son époux de ses yeux vifs, que Remus en oubliait un instant ses angoisses. Il se demandait comment en pouvait être à la fois si heureux, et si tourmenté.

Fol Œil vint vers lui de son pas claudiquant, deux verres à la main. Il en tendit un à Remus, leva le sien et le porta à ses lèvres.

« Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, tu sais. Elle se moque bien que son mari soit un loup-garou, alors cesse de voir cet amour comme une malédiction et accepte-le plutôt comme un genre de miracle. Après tout… »

Il leva à nouveau son verre et regarda la lumière dorée du soleil à travers le liquide qu'il contenait. Remus le fixait sans un mot. Un sourire étrange passa sur les lèvres usées de Fol Œil.

« … C'est la guerre. »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu - et que ce n'est pas trop mièvre ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Il devrait arriver en fin de semaine prochaine…


	3. Acte III : La mort

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter n'est absolument pas à moi, mais à J. K. Rowling.

**Note :** Et voilà enfin le dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Forcément, vu ce qui se passe dans le tome 7, il n'est pas très joyeux… En fait à la base, dans ma tête, Remus mourrait le premier... Et finalement, je sais pas, ça m'est venu comme ça. Mais enfin, en tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez :-).

**Résumé : **Remus John Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, une tragédie en trois actes : la rencontre, le mariage et la mort. Et l'enfant, orphelin et vivant, ultime sursaut de cet amour perdu.

« _Il tituba vers sa femme, étendue sur le sol sans doute froid. Du bout des doigts, il effleura la rose chevelure de Tonks. Les fins cheveux glissèrent, lisses et doux mais rougis par le sang, sur sa peau délicate et blafarde._ _Un vide atroce, immense et glacé s'insinuait en lui, dévorant son cœur – comment cette vieille chose rouillée pouvait-elle battre encore ?_ »

* * *

**ACTE III**

**LA MORT**

Après l'amour, elle avait toujours cette lueur dans les yeux. Cette étincelle légère qui riait dans sa prunelle claire, ce feu ravissant, très doux, peut-être fou, un peu mutin.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru voir ce regard-là, ce flamboiement si particulier dans les yeux des Tonks, cette lumière qui ne s'allumait que pour lui, feu merveilleusement vif sous ses pâles paupières. Oui, il avait cru voir ce minuscule trésor, alors que le corps souple de Tonks tombait.

Tombait.

… Tombait.

Le rire dément de Bellatrix Black envahit les tympans, l'esprit, l'univers de Remus.

« Enfin ! Enfin, je lustre le noble sang de ma lignée ! Enfants impurs, le flot qui coule dans vos veines ne vaut pas mieux que le crachat d'un clochard ! »

L'aînée des sœurs Black se tordait d'un rire hystérique, presque douloureux. Ses yeux flamboyaient, mais la lueur qui y brillait n'était autre que le rouge soleil de la cruauté qui se lève sur un champ de bataille. Son souffle se perdait, délicieusement troublé, dans les volutes rutilantes des sorts ça et là jetés. Abandonnée à sa jouissance, ivre de folie, elle délaissa le corps encore tiède de Tonks, et se rua sur le premier ennemi à sa portée.

Remus ne regarda même pas si son sort avait atteint le Mangemort qu'il visait. Il tituba vers sa femme, étendue sur le sol sans doute froid. Du bout des doigts, il effleura la rose chevelure de Tonks. Les fins cheveux glissèrent, lisses et doux mais rougis par le sang, sur sa peau délicate et blafarde. Un vide atroce, immense et glacé s'insinuait en lui, dévorant son cœur – comment cette vieille chose rouillée pouvait-elle battre encore ? Comment la mort pouvait-elle ne pas l'avoir englouti, alors que Tonks gisait sans vie, figée dans la pâleur de son fin et triste, oh si triste visage ?

Mais comment, _comment_ Tonks pouvait-elle être… _morte_ ?! L'idée de Tonks morte lui parut folle. Evidemment, c'était la guerre et l'on risquait, en s'y jetant, de perdre une personne aimée - ou même de se perdre soi-même. Mais, la mort est une réalité trop brutale et trop brusque, vous n'avez guère le temps de la saisir que déjà elle s'enfuit, laissant derrière elle larmes et tombeaux, cœurs vides et linceuls de givre. Et Remus, Remus qui traînait son douloureux passé, nuits de pleine lune et années de poussière, Remus avait l'âme déchirée de voir les êtres chers s'aligner en rangée de cadavres glacés.

Il tourna un regard éperdu aux alentours, et cru apercevoir, entre les corps enchevêtrés dans la lutte et les sorts emmêlés dans la panique, un jumeau aux cheveux de feu tenir dans ses bras le corps inerte de sa parfaite réplique. Les yeux hallucinés, tremblant et livide, il se balançait au rythme d'une musique funèbre que lui seul entendait.

« Eh bien ! tu rêvasses, mon loupiot ? T'as bien de la chance de pas t'être pris un petit sort mortel qui passait par là ! »

Remus sursauta et se releva d'un bond. Ses mains tremblaient, une coulée de sueur froide lui glaça l'échine, il avait tué beaucoup de gens ce soir et Tonks était morte – _Tonks était morte_ -, mais c'est un regard flamboyant qu'il lança lorsqu'il se trouva face à Dolohov.

D'un geste décidé, il leva sa baguette. Mais y croyait-il encore ? Tant de sortilèges, tant de maléfices étaient sortis de sa baguette ce soir, déjà… Dans les couloirs, c'était comme si une pluie de lumière, zébrée d'éclairs éblouissants, déversait ses mortelles arabesques sur les sorciers présents. Un sort de stupéfixion frôla Dolohov, qui leva sa baguette.

_Tonks était morte._ Plus jamais, plus jamais elle ne serait là. Plus _jamais_.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

_Jamais_.

Les deux maléfices se croisèrent. Lupin au cœur vide vit le sien toucher un Mangemort qui s'écroula, ombre froide, devant le regard décidé, quoiqu'un peu rêveur, de Luna Lovegood.

Il brandit à nouveau sa baguette, mais son regard tomba sur le corps sans vie de Tonks.

Un regard peut coûter la vie, parfois. Peu importe que ce regard soit un regard désespéré, un regard dément ou un regard d'amour, ou tout cela mêlé, dans des yeux pâles un peu dorés.

Dolohov poussa un cri de joie sauvage et hurla l'impardonnable maléfice. Un instant, Remus fut enveloppé d'un sombre halo de lumière verte. Abandonné, il songea un instant à ses vieux amis, à Harry, à Tonks – Teddy… Mais tout devint vert et noir, et le brouillard l'avala dans ses profondeurs abyssales, où s'ébauchaient peut-être les ombres indistinctes de cadavres chers.

**…**

Loin, très loin de cette école devenue la proie des armes et des larmes, un enfant aux cheveux de pourpre s'éveillait, corps fragile secoué de sanglots, les paupières relevées sur des prunelles où brillait une étrange et vive lumière. Son regard brillait d'un feu avide.

Avide de vivre.

Oui ; Teddy Lupin avait cette lueur dans les yeux : cette étincelle légère qui riait dans sa prunelle claire, ce feu ravissant, très doux, peut-être fou, un peu mutin.

* * *

Voilà voilà… C'est fini ! J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir – bien qu'un peu de tristesse -, à écrire cette petite fic, j'espère que certains en auront eu tout autant à la lire. Bon, inutile de dire qu'une review ne serait pas de refus ? ;-)


End file.
